fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.2
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.2 (Chef i Mama Dj'a siedzą w namiocie) Chef: Widzi pani, taka cisza.. Mama Dj'a: Taaak racja, co z dzieciakami? (Chef patrzy na zegarek) Chef: Już są na terytorium Egiptu.. Mama Dj'a: W końcu dałeś im łatwe wyzwanie, dotrzeć na koncert. Chef: Łatwe, po drodze spotkają ich 3 wyzwania Mama Dj'a: C-co? Chef: Tak (wstał) Chef: Zabierać się do pracy już czas. Ty będziesz oceniać na wyzwaniach 1 i 3. Mama Dj'a: Czemu ja? Chef: Bo ja biore wyzwanie 2 i metę Mama Dj'a: Eh..Ok.. (poszła się przygotować) Chef: Mam już to po dziurki w nosie. Ale..Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażki w Mezopotami zaowndików czekało z pozoru łatwe zadanie. Jak się okazało przerosło to Kevina który zniszczył mój samolot. Przez to wyleciał z programu. Razem z nim znikli Paula z Diego. A z gry wyleciał Jarosław. Co nas dziś czeka? Czy zawodnicy wykonają postawione przed nimi wyzwanie? To wszystko już za chwilę. W Totalnej Porażce Podróży po Historii! Masz jakiś problem?; Granica Egipska (Drużyna z problemami, która była w trójkę stała na przejściu granicznym) Carlos: Dotarliśmy... Jennifer: Brawo Einsteinie Carlos: Dobra chodźmy na przejście graniczne Jennifer: Mhmm...Gdzie Alex? (Rozglądają się za nią) Carlos: Alex!? Jennifer: Psycholko? Carlos: OO tam! (Zboaczył Alex na przejściu granicznym) Jennifer: Biegniemy! (Dobiegli tam, a Alex w najlepsze rozmawiała z Izzy) Jennifer: Ty tu pracujesz? (Mimowolnie rzuciła do Izzy) Izzy: Pracuje? Ukrywam się! Mahahaha! Alex: Troche cukru, masz pożyczyć? Izzy: Jasne! (Dała jej całe kilo) Alex: Wooho! Izzy: A teraz paszporciki (Wszyscy westchneli. Dali Izzy paszporty a ona wbiła pieczatkę) Izzy: Dajcie czadu! (Krzyknęła i wybiegła z odporawy, bo zauważyła że krązy policja) Jennifer: No nic idziemy...! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy; na odprawie (Na odprawe zdązyli, tyle że ze strony zachodniej) Fernando: To niemożliwe! Alice: Co? Lukas: Właśnie? Fernando: Popatrzcie tam.. (Wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie czekała ich kontrola, tam był Justin) (Christina się śliniła z wrażenia) Alvaro: Ekhem (Nie podziałało) Joanna: Chodź! (Prosto w tył głowy oberwała Christina od Joanny) Christina: Ej! Alice: Bóg będzie zły! (Pierwszy do Justina zagadał Fernando) Fernando: Sierra Just! Justin: Hej (Powiedział cichutko) Lukas: Mów głośniej.. Justin: Sorki, ale podpisałem kontrakt i nie mogę sobie uszkodzić głosu.. Fernando: Jesteś nie modny i masz kontrakt? Justin: Jasne (Alvaro szturchnął Fernando, by się schylił) Albaro: Zagadaj go my sobie przejdziemy (Powiedział na ucho) Fernando: Mhmmm (Zaczeli się schylać i przechodzić dołem) Fernando: Znasz nowe pismo FerniMOda? Justin: Co? (Przeszli już wszyscy) Fernando: FerniModa Justin: Nie... Fernando: No..Ja też nie! (I przebiegł przez bramę) Justin: Ej..Ej... (Zaczął cicho krzyczeć) Fernando: Jeszcze jedno Justin. Zjedz Snickersa i przestań gwiazdorzyć Masz jakiś problem? Trasa (Szli przez pustynię..) Jennifer: Ciekawe jaki to ma być koncert... Carlos: Chef mówił, że specyficzny Jennifer: To akurat wiem Carlos: To o co ci chodzi? (Alex wskoczyła na plecy Carlosowi) Alex: Dawaj, mućka! Carlos: Mh... (Przewrócił się z nią na plecach) Alex: Ah..Idź poćwiczyć ' Program głupi i głupszy wysiada!' (Alex zabrała na barana Carlosa) Carlos: Nie! Mam lęk wysokości Jennifer: Z Jarkiem nie miałeś Carlos: Właśnie, wtedy się go nabawiłem Jennifer: Alex pobawimy sie w mućke i idiotę? Alex: Pewnie! (Alex skakała ze szczęscią, a Carlos miał pełno w gaciach) Jennifer: To biegnij a jak powiem stop to się zatrzymaj. ' Taka prawda że wole wariatke od tego kujona' Carlos: NIe! (Alex pobiegła tak, jak jej powiedziała Jennifer) Alex: Muuuu! ' Cukier <3' Jennifer: Alex chamuj! Alex: Ok, Jeni! (Stanęła ja wryta..A Carlos poleciał na wydme) Jennifer: (śmiała się) Alex: Wygrałam? Jennifer; Tak xD Alex: Wooho! Carlos: Ekh... (Wstał z wydmy) Carlos: Tam! (Pokazał punkt kontrolny z wyzwaniem) Jennifer: Na przód! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy; W trasie (Drużyna ostatnich zwycięzców miała się b.dobrze) Alice: To nie humanitarne Christina: Co znowu? Fernando: Rydzyka się na słuchała... Alice: Skąd go znasz? Fernando: W moim kraju to morda zakazana i niezbyt modna Lukas: Przy Tobie wszyscy są nie modni Fernando: Co ty nie powiesz? Joanna: Jezus! Alice: Nie wzywaj Boga nadaremno (LUkas sprawdza notatki) Lukas: Dzisiaj ma być 6 koncertów w Kairze..! Chrisstina: Będzie grupa Ave Shatan? Alvaro: Kto tam śpiewa? Lukas: Pisze że będą gwiazdy Alice: Może ministranci? Joanna: To nie gwiazdy.. Alice: To może Frddy Mercury? Alvaro: On nie żyje.. Alice: Świeć panie boże nad jego duszą... Joanna: Zamknij się Pewnie ostatni raz byłas w kościele, gdy była na chrzcier... Fernando: Ziomki! A raczej looserzy..Biegnijcie! Wszyscy: Gdzie? Fernando: Przed siebie! Wszyscy: Nie..? Fernando: Chcecie przegrać? Wszyscy: Nie Fernando: To biegniemy.. (Pobiegł a reszta ruszyła za nim) Wyzwanie 1 (Jak się okazało obie drużyny zjawiły się tak samo jak było planowane) Mama DJ'a: Idą.. (Zawodnicy też się ucieszyli na jej widok) Mama Dj'a: Oto czeka was 1 zadanie Wszyscy: Mhmmm Mama Dj'a: Musicie tutaj zbudować mini piramidę macie na to 30 minut, aby były równe szanse, chce 3 osoby od Kartageńczyków Joanna: Ja! Christina: Ja moge... Alvaro: Skoro nikt nie chce.. Mama Dj'a: Świetnie! Więc Joanna, Christina i Alvaro kontra Carlos, Alex i Jennifer (Zawodnicy się przygotowali) Mama DJ'a: Do dzieła, gotowi start! (Obydwie dryżuny zaciekle ruszyły do budowania) Jennifer: Lenie, Carlos po piasek, Alex po piasek! Carlos: A Ty co bd robiła? Jennifer: Dowodzić! Carlos: Chwilunia..STOP...Tu wszędzie jest piasek.. Alex: Ha, właśnie! (Alex zaczęła kopać jak pies i robiła szybko kupkę piasku) (Druga drużyna szybko pracowała, Alvaro, Christina i Joanna wzięli muszle i kopali dołu_ Alvaro: Jedziemy! Christina: Nie..Bo kopiemy.. Alvaro: Nie bądź taka do przodu, bo Cię z tyłu zabraknie... Joanna: Szybciej łamagi (Mama Dj'a zerknęła na zegarek) Mama Dj;a: Pozostało 5 minut a macie podobne budowle... (Joanna zaczęła wypacać 5 poty) Alvaro: Kurcze Jennifer: Frajerzy.. Carlos: mam..Dośc... (Wzdychał zmęczony kujon) Mama DJ'a: STOP! (obydwie trójki nagle przestały) Mama Dj'a: Będzie remis.. Carlos: Czemu? Mama Dj'a: Milimetr nie robi różnicy. (Drużyny głęboko westchnęły) Mama DJ'a: W nagrode macie po GPS'ie dla drużyny, z kolejnymi punktami... (Obydwie drużyny wzięły po sprzęcie) Masz jakiś problem? (Drużyna znów wędrowała po bezdrożach Egiptu) Alex: GPS! (Klika w niego jak szalona) Alex: Świetna gra! Jennifer: Tak..Pobijesz niedługo rekord... Carlos: Zabawne... Jennifer: Zamknij się! ' Ta wariatka, żyje w swoim świecie' Alex: Chcesz zagrać? (Daje GPS pod nos Carlosowi) Carlos: Jasne.. (Zabiera mu go i się śmieje) Alex: Dobry jesteś, koleżko! Carlos: Yhy... Jennifer: Chodźmy (Idąc po drodze zauważyli chodniki) Carlos: kair? Jennifer: Raczej, kolejny punkt kontrolny... Alex: Przerwe gre! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy (Szli w wesołym humorze, śpiewając sobie jakąś nutkę) Alice: To może teraz jakąś koledę? Lukas: Ta odrazu Disco-polo... Alvaro: Disco? Disco nie jest złe.. (Wszyscy się dziwnie popatrzyli na niego) Alvaro: Pożartować nie można? Christina: Z pogrzebu się nie żartuje.. Fernando: Ja Cię nieznam! Alice: To jest Alvaro, poznajcie się Fernando: Alfredy.. (Wyciąga rękę) Alvaro: I kto tu jest rąbniety? Christina: Alex.. Joanna: Pozytywnie walnięta po prostu... (Weszli na droge betonową) Alice: Może droga do kościoła? Joanna: Raczej, nie Alice: Czemu tak sądzisz? Lukas: Bo w Egipcie jest islam, chyba (ALice zatarła ręcę i wyjęła wodę świeconą) Alice: A..! Niewierni! Alvaro: Idźmy tam Wyzwanie 2 (Na wyzwanie dotarły obie ekipy a w punkcie kontrolnym czekał DJ) Jennifer: Czy widzicie to samo co ja? Alice: Niewierni? DJ: Siemka..Tu czeka was wyzwanie rodem z poprzedniego sezonu (Wszyscy bez problemu przytaknęli) Dj: Musicie ustawić finałową 10 w kolejności odpadania! Która drużyna zrobi to pierwsza po prostu wygra tą część Carlos: Oglądałem poprzedni sezon! Jennifer: To dobrze! DJ: A od Kartageńczyków prosze te3 która nie brała udziału w poprzednim wyzwaniu Lukas: To ja.. Fernando: Gotowy... Alice: Wiara czyni cuda! Dj: Start.. (Carlos do swojej ekipy) Carlos: Eva,Jo i Alejandro finałowa trójka Alex: Izzy! Jennifer: Nie, Izzy odpadła szybko (Fernando z ekipą się naradzali) Fernando: Lukaninho 4, Brick 5 i Greg 6? Alice: A nie Greg 4, Brick 5 i Lukaninho 6? Lukas: Nie pamiętam Carlos: 7 była Courtney i 8 Lightning Alex: Tak! Fernando: 4 Lukaninho czy Greg? Alice: Niech CIę diabli (Odmawia kilka zdrowasiek) Carlos: 10- Chelsea! Alex: Koniec! Dj: Brawo, więc macie wygraną i powodzenia dalej... Jennifer: A nagroda? DJ: Jaka nagroda? Jennifer: Za wyzwanie? Dj: Nie było nagrody..Biegnijcie dalej.. (Obydwie drużyny ruszyły zniesmaczone) Masz jakiś problem? (Szli cały czas, a Jennifer była wściekła) Jennifer: To nie dorzeczne Carlos: A tam.. Jennifer: NIe a tam, tylko nie fair! Alex: Nawet cukru nie dali.. (Jennifer wyjęła mała torebeczke cukru) Jennifer: Masz.. Alex: Dzięki! (Rozpięczotowała i zaczęła wąchać) Carlos: Spoko (Alex wzięła do ręki piasku i zaczęła rzucać na głowe Carlosa) Alex: Pada śnieg, pada śnieg Carlos: Daj mi spokój Alex: Coraz bliżej święta, coraz bliżej świeta! Jennifer: Ta..Wszystkim ujawnia się świateczny nastrój (Zauważyli ostatni punkt postojowy) Carlos: Idziemy! Alex: Orient! (Rzuciła w niego "śnieżką" z piasku) Carlos: Nienawidze ich.. (pobiegli) Bezwględni Kartageńczycy (Fernando z Lukasem szli na przedzie) Fernando: Mówisz, że chcesz być detektywem? Lukas: Tak amigo, lubie to Fernandi: Nie lepiej było CI iść na wydział zabójstw? Lukas: Nawet o tym nie myślałem (Reszta szła sobie by poprostu iść) ' Oni chyba starają się zmówić! Nie wierze w przyjaźń' Alice: Chrześcijanie nigdy nie przegrywają Christina: W takim razie jesteśmy protestantami Joanna: Dokładnie Alice: To nie możliwe (Fernando się odwrócił) Fernando: Prawda bywa okrutna (Alice się ucieszyła) Alice: Meta! Biegniemy! Lukas: Ma zapał... Fernando: No, cóz.. Wyzwanie 3 (W ostatnim punkcie kontrolnym czekała Mama Dj'a) Mama DJ'a: To już ostatni punkt kontrolny..I będzie czekać was podróż po piramidach Carlos: Tak jak w Trasie? Mama DJ'a: Dokładnie..Jak wejdziecie to macie 3 drogi, dwie prowadząca do wzmocnienia ekip... Fernando; Czyli? Mama Dj'a: Jedna droga prowadzi do 2 zawodników, druga do jednego i trzecia do żadnego Alvaro: I o co chodzi> Mama Dj'a: Ta drużyna która "wygra" więcej uczestników ta wygra zwycięstwo dzisiaj! No to do dzieła (Obydwie ekipy weszły) Alex: Wooho Ciemności! (Fernando się uśmiechnął w ciemności i zapalił latarkę) Fernando: Zawsze noszą ją przysobie Chistina: Zachowaj to dla siebie w ciemnościach mogę polować *-* Carlos: Na co? (Christina się uśmiechnęła tajemniczo) Christina: Nie ważne ' Ona jest wampirem!? ' (Doszli do trzech przejsć) Jennifer: Chodźcie na lewo.. Alex: Dlaczego nie środkiem? Jennifer: Bo na lewo! (Wśiekła się Jennifer) Carlos: Dobra spoko masz racje (Druga ekipa się namyślała) Joanna: Środek Alice: Po środku stał Jezus. Christina: Na prawo.. Fernando: Proponuję środek (Christina zerkła n Fernando) Christina: A chciałbyś ten, tego? (Fernando się przeraził) Fernando: Prawo lepsze.. Prawe wyjście (Drużyna zmierzała ku wyjściu) Alvaro: Światło Alice: Każdy takie coś widzi przed śmiercią! (modli się) Fernando: O boże.. Alice: A nie mówiłam Joanna: NIe słyszysz tego? Alice: To Bieber *_* (Wybiegła szybko, a tam stała już Mama DJ'a z Olimpią) Lukas: Czyli.. Mama Dj'a: To jest wasza nagroda (Wepchała Olimpie do jej drużyny) Joanna: Zasrani celebryci Alice: Super Fernando: Jesteśmy w kropce.. Olimpia: Czemu? Fernando: Nie wiemy czy wygraliśmy czy przegraliśmy Lewe wyjście (Zjawili się na wyjściu) Carlos: Co widzicie Jennifer: Tylko "Mezo" na scenie.. Alex: Ale dupsko.. Carlos: Kolejna przegrana.. (Z mikrofonu rozbrzmiał Mezo) Mezo: Zapraszamy na scene MezoTeam! (Na scenie pojawia się jakiś przystojny ziomek i Lukaninho) Mezo: Drużyna "Masz jakiś problem" osiaga swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo! Alex: Wooho! (Na scene wkracza Chef) Chef: Gratulacje! Dołącza do was Lukaninho i James. Jennifer: Eh.. ' Najważniejsze zwycięstwo' ' Znów w tym cholernym programie?' CHef: Za 30 minut ceremonia Ceremonia (Na ceremoni po raz pierwszy zjawili się zawodnicy Bezwględnych Kartageńczyków) Chef: Z nową zawodniczką jesteście..Olimpia, Lukas i Fernando zostajecie w grze.. (Rzucił im po skamielinie) Chef: Alvaro i ALice też zostajecie (Rzucił po spamielinię) Chef: Po tyle samo głosów ma Christina i Joanna (Westchnęły) CHef: A że czas antenowy się kończy, niech Olimpia wybierze osobe, która ma wylecieć... (Olimpia spojrzała na nie przerażona) Olimpia: yyy Chef: Szybciej Olimpia: yyy..Joanna! Joanna: C-co? Chef: Wylatujesz! Joanna: Jeszcze pożałujesz Chef: I tak o to dobiegł końca 4 odcinek 6 sezonu! Co czeka nas dalej? Nie długo się dowiecie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii